Un romance de regalo
by rox siniestra
Summary: Ella cumplía años, y sus amigos planearon un regalo único, una salida, una sorpresa, y una confesión que no se espero... pero lo que al final de ese día noto, fue que el romance que tanto ansió fue el regalo que le llego de un corazón...


**Yo: bueno Kali este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, y por eso solo me acompañara en los comentarios Reiji**

**Reiji: esto es injusto**

**Yo: cállate, que esto puede ser aun peor ¬¬**

**Reiji: ya que**

**Yo: bueno no les quitare más tiempo, Reiji dilo**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

**Diez de Marzo**

Había un grupo de chicos que se habían reunido en una de los parques de metal city, el grupo de chicos consistía en nueve chicos y tres chicas.

-Chicos mañana es el cumpleaños de Kali, y creo saber que quiere- dijo Rox, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué quiere?- le pregunta Reiji, quien se encontraba recargado en uno de los arboles.

-Tú no necesitas saberlo, ya que serás la distracción- dijo Rox, provocando un asombro en todos los presentes.

-¿Qué voy a ser que?- pregunta Reiji, con una expresión que supera la confusión.

-Necesito que la distraigas en su cumpleaños, así preparare ciertas cosas en la casa- le contesta Rox, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- le pregunta Reiji, algo enojado, ya que ni a él ni a Kali les gusta salir, así que se complicaría bastante.

-Tsubasa, Ryuga, díganle- dijo Rox, ahora con enfado.

-Veras Reiji, tenemos cierta información sobre ti, que si se llega a conocer, no saldrás de tu habitación nunca más- dijo Tsubasa, mientras que Ryuga, le mostraba a Reiji varias fotografías, y unos papeles que estaban arrugados.

-¿¡Cómo demonios tienen eso!?- pregunta Reiji a los gritos, y con temor en su voz.

-Se investigar- dijo Ryuga, mientras guardaba su "investigación".

-Esta bien, pero solo díganme ¿Por qué la ayudan?- pregunta Reiji, al rendirse a ayudar.

-Es mi novia- contesta Tsubasa, mientras abraza a Rox por detrás.

-A mi me esta chantajeando, y ese chantaje es bastante bueno- le contesta Ryuga, a lo que Rox se ríe.

-Bien, me iré a ver a donde llevare a Kali, pero más les vale que me recompensen por esto- dijo Reiji antes de irse.

-¿Creen que se dé cuenta?- pregunta Hyoma, mientras ve a Reiji irse.

-No lo creo, pero Kali sospechara- dijo Madoka, para luego suspirar.

-Cálmense, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que estamos tramando- dijo Rox, y todos asienten.

-Kali se pondrá feliz mañana- dijo Hikaru, y las chicas comienzan a reírse.

-Reiji, te deseamos suerte- dijeron los chicos, y luego comenzaron a planear todo para el próximo día.

**Once de Marzo**

Era el cumpleaños de Kali, y las chicas sabían que Reiji no tenia idea de como distraerla, así que se dirigieron a su casa para ayudarle con todo lo que necesitara, y algunas cosas más.

-Chicas ¿Qué me van a hacer?- pregunta Reiji, algo asustado mientras Hikaru lo sentaba en una silla y le arreglaba el cabello, Madoka buscaba la ropa que se pondría y Rox tenia una lista en la mano.

-Hikaru que arreglara el cabello, para que se te vean los ojos, Madoka busca una ropa que este más… acorde a la situación, y yo te voy a decir a donde llevar a Kali- dijo Rox, dejando a un Reiji temeroso.

-Espera, que se me vean los ojos es extraño, que me cambien el estilo de ropa, lo es aun más, pero que me digan que hacer, eso ya es demasiado- dijo Reiji, intentando levantarse de la silla, pero las chicas se lo impiden con fuerza y miradas asesinas.

-Reiji, lo hacemos porque si ella se aburre tendremos un serio problema, así que primero la llevaras al cine, luego la llevaras a cenar, y por ultimo la llevaras a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque- dijo Rox, logrando que ahora Reiji, deseara irse corriendo por la puerta, salir por la ventana, o incluso ahogarse en la ducha.

-Esta bien pero ¿Qué película? ¿A dónde la llevo a cenar? Y ¿Se puede cambiar lo del paseo?- pregunta Reiji, mientras Hikaru finalmente termino de arreglarle el cabello, y Madoka lo manda a su habitación con un cambio de ropa.

-Alguna de terror, a un restaurant DESENTE y no, no lo puedes cambiar- le contesta Rox, mientras del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Reiji, cambiando su ropa a una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero negros, y su cabello esta del mismo largo, pero su flequillo era mas corto, para así poder ver sus ojos.

-Bien, veré que hago, pero esto no será fácil- dijo Reiji, mientras salía de su habitación, dejando a tres chicas asombradas- ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunta, mientras Madoka estaba enmudecida, Hikaru impactada y Rox sonriendo.

-Perfecto- lograron decir las tres chicas, y luego los cuatro salieron de casa de Reiji.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la tienda de Madoka y Reiji a casa de Kali y Rox, para buscar a la cumpleañera y llevarla a esa salida.

Al llegar Reiji toca la puerta, Kali abre dejando ver que estaba vestida con un vestido morado ajustado acuerpo, con zapatos de tacón negros, y un brazalete negro con una incrustación de un diamante violeta, su cabello estaba suelto y tenia sombra de ojos violeta con delineado negro, y en los labios un labial natural, para que nada más resaltaran sus ojos, y con ellos su mirada, lo cual funciono ya que Reiji al verla se quedo atontado.

Kali por su parte al ver como estaba Reiji, se sonrojo un poco, ya que al verlo directo a los ojos, sin cabello que se los tapara un poco, se quedo hipnotizada ante tal hermosa mirada, pero también le había llamado la atención como Reiji no estaba vestido como acostumbraba.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Reiji, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kali.

-Tú también te ves genial- dijo Kali, quien había salido de su estado de asombro y cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias, lindo brazalete- dijo Reiji, para cambiar el tema ante de sonrojarse.

-Gracias, me lo regalaron mi hermana molesta y mi torpe cuñado- dijo Kali, y luego comienza a reírse.

-Así que Rox es molesta y Tsubasa torpe, la verdad eso tiene bastante sentido- dijo Reiji, y comenzó a reírse junto con la chica.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- le pregunta Kali, con una sonrisa.

-Por órdenes de una fuerza mayor, al cine a ver una película de terror- dijo Reiji, y luego recordó que si Kali se enteraba de que Rox planeaba algo, ella lo mataría.

-¿Fuerza mayor?- pregunta Kali, más que confundida.

-Mi mente, no se me ocurrió otra cosa- dijo Reiji rápidamente, para que la chica no notara el tono de falsedad en su voz.

-Esta bien- dijo Kali, no muy convencida.

Ambos partieron hacia el cine y compraron dos entradas para una película de terror, ya dentro del cine la película comenzó, y todos estaban gritando de miedo, menos Reiji y Kali.

-Que película más aburrida, no da miedo- dijo Kali, quien comenzaba a bostezar.

-Estoy contigo, creo que debimos hacer otra cosa- dijo Reiji, y luego se sonroja al notar como la cabeza de la chica se posaba en su hombro.

La película acabo y ambos salieron del cine.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- le pregunta Kali, mientras se ponía en frente de él y le miraba fijamente.

-Te llevare a cenar- le contesta Reiji, y la toma de la mano, cosa que luego al notar lo que hizo se sonroja un poco más que antes, y que Kali se sonrojara y sonriera.

Reiji llevo a Kali a un restauran francés, que al parecer tenia la reservación desde hace dos semanas, cosa que dejo a Kali sorprendida, ya que creyó que Reiji planeo todo desde hace tiempo, y Reiji por su parte deseaba matar a alguno de sus amigos.

-Los matare cuando esto termine, aunque debo admitir que me estoy divirtiendo- pensó Reiji, mientras él y Kali eran guiados a una mesa junto a la ventana.

-Sabes, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, a decir verdad pensaba que tendría que pasar mi cumpleaños con Rox, y posiblemente con Tsubasa, pero cuando ella me dijo que me invitaste a una salida de cumpleaños, me alegro bastante, creo que este es el mejor regalo que me han dado, sin ofender al brazalete- dijo Kali, y Reiji abre los ojos en acto de asombro.

-Así que ellos le mintieron le mintieron- pensaba Reiji, aun asombrado- Kali, ¿sabes donde esta Rox?- le pregunta, con un tono de curiosidad.

-Como no saberlo, esta en el departamento de Tsubasa, solo espero que no me hagan tía tan joven- le contesta Kali, y luego se pone a reír.

-Ya veo- dijo Reiji, algo pensativo, lo cual Kali no noto- Creo que ya sé que es lo que tramaban, pero ¿lograre darle ese regalo?- se preguntaba en su mente Reiji, mientras miraba a la chica.

Le tiempo paso y ambos se encontraban caminando por el parque, Kali se encontraba abrazando el brazo de Reiji, y caminaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Reiji estaba levemente sonrojado, y mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado.

-Reiji, este día fue perfecto- dijo Kali, y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Y puede serlo aun más- dijo Reiji, y se coloca en frente de la chica y la mira fijamente.

Kali, por tal acto, mira a Reiji a los ojos.

-Reiji…- susurra Kali, mientras que Reiji toma las manos de la chica y las une con las suyas.

-Kali, esto siempre te lo he querido decir, pero jamás había encontrado las palabras correctas, hasta ahora, hoy, al igual que en el minuto en que te conocí, supe que estaba enamorado de ti, eres con la única que puedo ser yo mismo, con la única que he sentido lo que significa ser amado y dar amor, y por eso no puedo dudar en pedirte que este once de marzo seas mi novia- dijo Reiji, dejando a la chica con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de alegría.

Kali rápidamente si tira sobre Reiji, y lo besa, Reiji la toma de la cintura y la trae más a si, mientras ella rodea el cuello del chico con sus brazos para profundizar ese hermoso y cálido beso. Luego de un par de minutos se separan por falta de aire, pero no quitaron la vista de los ojos del otro.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, o Rox me mata- dijo Reiji, quien comenzó a caminar junto con su novia, hacia la casa de ella.

-No te matara, porque no esta, ya te dije que se fue al departamento de Tsubasa- le dijo Kali, y Reiji comenzaba a preguntarse varias cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo y llegaron a casa de Kali y Rox, y como lo dijo Kali, Rox no estaba.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Reiji, le dio un dulce beso a su novia y se va a su casa.

Kali entro en su habitación y literalmente se tiro sobre la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego se quedo profundamente dormida.

Reiji llego a su casa, y noto como en la puerta de entrada había una carta.

-_Reiji, perdón por haberte mentido, pero era la única forma en la cual tu y Kali estarían juntos, ya que no te atrevías a decírselo, y ella no lo hubiera escuchado, a menos que estuvieran solos, y como ambos son tímidos no lo lograrían más. Se me olvidaba Ryuga rompió las fotografías junto con los poemas que le escribiste a Kali, y no le entregaste. Atentamente Rox_- leyó Reiji en su mente, lo cual le saco una sonrisa y luego entra en su casa y va directo a su habitación donde cae ante los brazos de Morfeo.

**Doce de Marzo**

Rox entraba en su casa muy discretamente, para no despertar a su amiga, lo cual no sirvió de nada, ya que Kali estaba despierta.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en el departamento de Tsubasa hasta ahora?- le pregunta Kali, con un tono de voz serio, y una actitud de madre.

-Esto… pues yo…- comenzó a decir Rox, pero no encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

-Bueno, mientras no me hagas tía- dijo Kali, con una sonrisa burlona, y Rox se sonroja rápidamente.

-¡No hicimos eso!- grita Rox, más roja que un tomate.

-Y entonces ¿Qué hicieron?- le pregunta Kali, con una mirada seria dirigida a la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Si le digo que me quede ahí por si ella y Reiji lo hacían aquí me mata- pensó Rox, mientras sonríe nerviosa- esta bien tu ganas, si lo hicimos- dijo Rox, mientras corría a su habitación.

-Me esta mintiendo lo se, pero bueno que se le va a hacer- dijo Kali, quien comenzó a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en casa de Reiji, Tsubasa y Ryuga habían llegado a casa de Reiji solo para molestarlo con preguntas sobre que paso el día anterior.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunta Ryuga, mientras junto con Tsubasa lo atan a una silla para que no se escapara de ellos.

-Si me sueltan les digo- dijo Reiji, y Tsubasa afloja un poco las cuerdas.

-Habla- dijo Tsubasa, y recibe una mirada acusadora de parte de Reiji.

-No, porque sé que Ryuga ya no tiene con que chantajearme y que Tsubasa anoche se divirtió con una chica de ojos chocolates- dijo Reiji, dejando a Ryuga mirando a Tsubasa y a Tsubasa con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero no hicimos nada- dijo Tsubasa, rojo como un tomate.

-Si claro- dijo Reiji, con sarcasmo en su voz.

**Yo: bueno Kali espero que te haya gustado este regalito**

**Reiji: o-o**

**Yo: Reiji no pongas esa cara**

**Reiji: esta bien**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Kali, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y como segundo regalo *le pongo un moño en la cabeza a Reiji* es tuyo por una semana**

**Reiji: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**Yo: bueno nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
